The Day That Changed My Life
by Neonculr
Summary: Jo is a loner at school, and one day she changes her appearence, setting off a series of events! She gets one crazy adventure that will affect her life. Will she survive the great adventure? Who will come out on top? Danny x OC :)
1. Chapter 1

(A/N): Sup guys! My name is Neon, and this is my fourth fanfiction! Hope you like it. REVIEW! DISCLAIMER: I do not own Danny Phantom, only Jo and the plot :) DANNY PHANTOM FTW! Woo!

Um, Hello. My name is Jo. I'm 14, have close set almond shaped rainbow eyes, but I usually wear color contacts to make them look brown. I have long eyelashes, a duchess nose, full lips, round face, and wavy strawberry blonde past shoulder length hair with a teal streak. I also have fangs (not vampire, don't worry), but I usually wear a mouthpiece to make them seem like K-9's. I'm 5'5" and 120 pounds. I have light skin, and my shoe size is 9.5. My birthday is July 8th, and I have a bra size B. I seem serious and shy, kind of a loner, but really I like being weird and outgoing. I love sports, building, and singing. I seem strong and confident, but really I'm scared and insecure. I'm smart, know karate, and I'm strong. I only have two friends. Well, better get started with the story.

I was walking towards Casper High, terrified my friends wouldn't accept me. I had taken my hair out of a ponytail and straightened it. I also removed my brown contacts, revealing my rainbow eyes. I had taken out my mouthpiece, revealing my fangs. Usually, I wore dark clothes so I wouldn't stand out, like black and purple, but today I had a neon orange tank top with a neon green see through crop top over, neon teal skinny jeans, with a matching Vans hat, mismatch glow in the dark neon socks, one neon purple Converse with neon green laces on my right foot, and a neon green Converse with neon purple laces on my left. I had a gold anklet with gold dolphin danglers and fake purple leather bracelet with my name in sparkly letters. I was also wearing colorful spiky earrings.

I sighed. Looking up at the gate, not knowing what would happen, afraid of what could happen, I walked in.

I headed towards the cafeteria with stares and "who's she?"'s in my wake. I didn't notice though, I was too lost in my own thoughts. I was looking at the floor thinking when I ran into somebody. I dropped my writing binder and some papers fell out. I gasped and quickly picked them up. I was about to grab the last paper, but another hand already had it. I looked up and saw a pair of light blue eyes.

Dash POV: (weren't expecting that, werentchya?)

I was talking with Kwan about beating up Fenton when someone bumped into me. I was about to yell at them, but noticed it was a girl. She was picking up her papers, and I helped her. We grabbed the same paper, and then she looked at me. Man, she was _hot_. And her eyes, don't get me started.

"D-dash?" She exclaimed, seeming scared.

Her voice... was beautiful, and she had FANGS. That was cool. I looked at her and said, "Hi."

"I-I'm sorry I should've watched where I was going! P-please don't hurt me!" She stuttered, scrambling to pick up the rest of her things.

I was confused, but I just offered a hand to help her up.

Jo POV:

I looked at him, and he was holding his hand out to me. I looked at him with a confused expression, but he still held out his hand. I eyed him cautiously, and got up by myself.

"How come you're not yelling at me, or pinning me up against a locker, or sending Paulina and Star to harass me?" I asked, still slightly defensive and ready to run.

"When did I ever do that? I've never seen you before." Dash said, slightly surprised.

I used my hand to pull back my hair and said, "Now imagine me with dark clothes and brown eyes."

Dash POV:

I gasped. '_No. Freaking. Way. It's Loner Girl! Aww man, I feel like a jerk_.' I thought. "I-I'm sorry."

Everybody gasped.

"Did Dash just say sorry?" One person said.

"I can't believe it!" Said another.

"Dude, what's gotten into you?" Kwan asked.

"What? I felt bad about being mean to her, so I apologized."

Jo POV:

'No way. Did Dash, _Dash_, quarterback of the football team just apologize to _me_ of all people!?' I thought in disbelief.

I looked at the clock and noticed there was only 15 minutes until the bell rang. I gasped, and said, "I-I'm sorry, I gotta go! Bye!" and ran past him without a second glance. I sprinted through the hallways, dodging people and opening doors. I stepped into the cafeteria, and received quite a few stares and gasps. I walked over to my friends, and of course, they didn't recognize me.

"Hey guys..." I said quietly.

"Jo!?" Jaden and Lita exclaimed at the same time.

I nodded my head and smiled, exposing my fangs. They both gasped, and started shooting questions left and right. I answered all of them, and things quickly returned to normal.

The bell rang, and I waved goodbye to them. I went to all my classes, and it was boring as ever, until 4th period.

I was walking down the hall to go to the bathroom, when suddenly, a ghost with a metal suit appeared. I gasped, and he grabbed my arm and wouldn't let go. I started struggling and trying to get loose, but it wouldn't work. I kicked the ghost, and he let me go. I sprinted down the hallway, but he appeared right in front of me. He grabbed both of my arms and said, "Now we can't let you escape or the ghost child will never come."

"G-ghost child? What are you talking about?" I said. I live in Amity Park where there are plenty of ghosts, but I've never heard of a ghost child. I tend to keep my nose in the books and my ears closed.

"How have you not heard of the ghost child? Everyone around here knows him."

"I-I'm sorry. I-I don't really listen to things like that."

"Well, that's too bad. I guess I'll-"

"Let her go Skulker!" Somebody yelled. I looked, and there was a boy, about 14 with a black jumpsuit with a white D with a P inside it, white gloves, boots, belt, and collar type thing. He had glowing green eyes, white hair, and was levitating.

"Ah, ghost boy. Now that you're here I don't need this girl anymore." Skulker said. He threw me into some lockers and I hit the floor with a thump.

Skulker hit the boy with a cannon and sent him flying through the wall. He went after him and left me in the hallway. I moaned because of the pain and struggled to get up. I had hit my head on the floor and my entire body was sore. I looked up, and saw a white and green thermos on the floor. I picked it up, and opened it. I looked inside, and quickly put the lid back on. My gut told me it was a bad idea to look inside, so I stopped. I looked at the hole in the wall, and walked through it, despite my instincts telling me to run. I followed the path of destruction until I found the ghosts again.

Skulker was beating up the kid and blasting him and throwing him around. He slammed him against some lockers and said, "Now ghost boy, I shall have you for my collection."

"Not today Skulker." I said, pointing the thermos at him and turning it on. A blue light shot out of it and sucked him inside. I closed the lid and looked at the boy while hiding in the shadows.

He was really scratched up, but he didn't seem to have any serious injuries. He got up, and a gothic girl appeared with a black boy holding a PDA.

"Danny!" The girl yelled. She ran over to him and he smiled. The black boy walked over and said, "Man, right in the middle of class too. What did Skulker want this time?"

"He wanted to add me to his 'collection'."

'I can't believe I'm about to do this...' I thought. "Um, excuse me." I said quietly, stepping slightly forward with my hands behind my back.

The girl starred daggers at me, but the two guys were surprised.

"Um, I found this, a-and I was wondering if it's yours." I said, holding out the thermos and looking away.

The ghost boy flew closer to me, and I got scared and stepped back into the dark, putting my hands in front of me.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you." He said.

"Um, I-is this yours?" I asked holding out the thermos, my hand shaking a bit.

"Yes it is. Thanks for giving it back." He said, taking it from my hand. His fingers brushed against my hand, and chills went up my spine.

"How did _you_ get it?" The girl spat.

"I-I was in the hallway, and that Skulker guy grabbed me. He started talking about a ghost boy, that I figure is him," I said, pointing to the boy, "and he threw me against the lockers when he came. Then Skulker shot him, and I think he dropped it when he got blasted."

"I don't believe it." The girl said, crossing her arms.

"Aww c'mon Sam, lighten up." The ghost said.

"I wouldn't trust a person who hides in the shadows. She could be a serial killer or a ghost for all we know!" Sam yelled.

I took a deep breath and stepped out. I looked up and smiled, showing them my eyes and fangs.

Danny POV:

'_Wow... she's beautiful. Her eyes are so pretty. And fangs, they're so cool! Wait... I know those eyes from somewhere_.' I gasped. I looked at Sam and Tucker as they came to the same realization. Whoever this girl is, she is the one person we needed to meet.

Jo POV:

I was starting to get really uncomfortable. Nobody was talking and they were looking at each other like the worst thing in the world just happened.

I was about to speak up, but the ghost boy started talking really slowly.

"Have you ever heard of something called the Ghost Zone?"

I looked at him, and then at the other two. The way he was talking made me uneasy. I shook my head, and they all sighed with relief. I started getting confused, and looked at all of them. They looked back at me with smiles on their faces.

"W-why? Did I do something wrong?" I asked, becoming scared.

"No, you didn't do anything wrong." He ghost boy said.

"O-ok. Well, I-I have to get back to class. Bye!" I said hurriedly, not wanting to mess anything up. I sprinted back to class, and made the excuse a hall monitor questioned me.

For the rest of the class I just wrote in my binder. I was on chapter 12 of a romance/action story. I was on a really dramatic scene where the main character confronted her love interest after breaking her heart.

_"Trent how could you!? After everything she said, everything she did to me, you go and kiss her!? How could you!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. Tears were pouring down my cheeks and my heart was breaking in half._

"I did it because..."

"WHY TRENT!?"

"Because I love her."

My eyes widened. I froze. I stopped breathing.

"Jo?" (I use my name in my books)

I let out a bloodcurdling scream. My head felt like it was going to explode and my heart felt like it had been taken to a back alley and left to die. I fell onto my knees and clutched my head. Tears continued to pour from my eyes, and I barely had time to breathe between screams.

The other Black Roses ran into the room and started freaking out.

Suddenly, a white light started forming around me, and I was slowly lifted into the air. I stopped screaming and the pain was gone, but tears continued to pour from my eyes. I looked around, and saw two doors. One was black with the word hate in red letters, and the other was white with the word forgiveness in gold letters. I looked at the two, and stood deep in thought for a moment. After replaying everything that happened in my mind, I made my choice and turned towards the door. I looked at the other door, but looked at the one I chose and read the words. It said-

The bell rang. I groaned and shuffled to fifth period. I walked in the door and sat in the back. I continued writing. I finished a few paragraphs and lost my train of thought. I sighed and closed my binder, having no choice but to listen to the teacher. She was droning on about how semicolons are used. I just tuned out and thought about a new story. The bell rang again and I made my way to the lunch room. I sat at an empty table outside and started munching on a sammich. I didn't eat lunch with my friends. I usually sat alone.

"Hey."

I turned around and saw Dash Baxter.

"Uh, w-what?"

"Do you wanna come sit with us?"

"Huh!?"

"Well, I saw you sitting here alone, and I thought, why not?"

I saw Kwan and a couple other football player coming. I started getting scared and said, "Uh, I have to go, bye!" I picked up my backpack and started to leave, but Dash grabbed my arm and said, "Wait!"

I gasped, and now I was really scared. "Please just let me-"

"Dash!" Kwan called.

I gasped and ripped my arm out of his grasp. I darted through the lunch tables and people until I was in the hallways. I stopped running and put my back to the wall. I dropped my backpack and slid down to the floor. My heart was beating rapidly, my breathing was heavy, and my hands were shaking. As you can tell, I'm not a people person. I put my head in my hands and took a few shaky breaths in attempt to calm myself down.

"Are you ok?"

I looked up, expecting to see Dash, but I saw a boy with black hair and blue eyes.

I gasped and started to get scared again. I really didn't like new people. I started running again, and found myself in the front of the school. I sat down on the steps and caught my breath.

"I should've never done this! If I just looked the same way I always did, none of this would've happened. Aah!" I yelled at myself.

The bell rang again, and I walked back into the hallways. I kept an eye out for anyone who would try and approach me, like Dash or that black haired kid.

"Fenton!" I heard.

I looked in the direction where the sound came from, and I saw Dash bullying the kid that approached me in the hallways. He was about to stuff him in a locker, but I stomped over and said, "Hey!"

"What?" Dash asked, turning around. When he saw it was me, his eyes widened in surprise.

"What do you think you're doing? Let him go!"

"But-"

"Now!" I yelled.

Dash let the kid go, and I glared at him.

"Why are you stuffing him into a locker? What did he do to you!?"

"Nothing, but-"

"No buts! Butts are for sitting. If he didn't do anything to you that gives you no right to bully him. Bullying hurts people! Besides, you are taking away his right of pursuit of happiness! Would you be happy if somebody called you names? Would you be happy if you got stuffed into a locker for no reason? No, I don't think so. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go to class." I flipped my hair and turned my back. I walked to class, dumbfounded stares in my wake. I sat in the front, since the back rows were taken, and opened my binder. I started writing a scene similar to what happened in a different story. 'Wait... Did I just...' I slammed my head onto the desk. 'Uhhh! Now people are gonna talk to me and... nice Jo. Nice goin.'

(A/N): Aaaaaand done! I have the next couple of chapters written. I'll post them up later. REVIEW! M'kay, bai!


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N): Sup mai readerz? Chapter two is here! I'm working on the third one, so don't worry!

"Hey." I heard a familiar voice say.

I looked up, and it was the black haired kid.

"Thanks for saving me from Dash."

"Uh, n-no problem. I-I just don't like it when he bullies people."

"You're the first person I've seen stand up to Dash."

"Well, I was sick of him bullying people, and usually, I stay away from people, so I guess I was fed up with it and yelled at him. I hope he doesn't send Paulina or Star after me. He's a jerk."

"You've got that right."

I started writing in my binder again, and Mr. Lancer walked in.

"Sorry I'm late students. I was making copies of your pop-quiz."

Groans came from many students, but Mr. Lancer just passed out the papers. I closed my binder and put it in the desk, waiting to get mine.

"Alright students, once everybody's finished, you can talk amongst yourselves."

The pop-quiz was fairly easy. I finished, and started writing again. Everyone started talking, and I felt someone's presence. I looked up and saw Dash.

"Look,-"

"Don't even finish your sentence. I don't care." 'Oh god. Shut up before you get yourself killed!' I screamed in my head.

"But-"

"Where's the Dash that listens to boy bands and collects teddy bears?"

He turned bright red. "How do you know that?"

I burst out laughing. "I didn't! I just said something random!" I started laughing some more, and when I calmed down, I looked at Dash again. "Don't worry, your secrets are safe with me. I won't tell anyone, I promise." Then I smiled.

He smiled back. I felt a pair of eyes on me, and looked over. It was the black haired kid. He was sitting with the two kids that talked to the ghost boy. I looked at him, but quickly looked away and felt my face grow red. I took my binder out of the desk and started writing while talking to Dash at the same time. Every once in awhile, somebody from the three would look at me, but would turn back around.

As soon as the bell rang, I ran out of class. I sprinted to 8th period and sat down. Just before the late bell rang, in walked Dash, and the black haired boy. Oh God.

It was science class, and we were doing a lab. I was sitting in between the two boys, and just because life hates me,

"Jo! You're going to pair up with Danny and Dash."

Terrific. Freaking, terrific.

"Fenton! What do we do?" Dash asked.

"I don't know! The teacher hasn't passed out an instruction sheet!" Danny said.

"If I fail this class again I'm blaming you!"

"What? Why!?"

I sighed. While they were arguing, I followed the instructions on the board. I mixed and poured chemicals in the given order. I poured them all into a container and stirred. After setting the orangish liquid over a flame, it turned purple and started to boil.

Boom!

"Finally! The first group to finish correctly." The teacher said. "For finishing first, you get an A+ for this assignment and a Homework Pass."

"R-really?" I asked, slightly shocked. Danny and Dash had stopped arguing, in freeze frame. Dash had Danny by the collar and was about to punch him, with Danny turned to the side and his eyes squeezed shut. Hey were surprised to hear the teacher say that, and ended up in the freeze frame.

I walked over and gently released Dash's grip on Danny's shirt. I smiled at him, and then held out my hand to Danny. He took it and I helped him up, because he fell when Dash released him. Tingles went up my spine, but I ignored them.

I looked at the clock, and we still had twenty minutes till class was over. I sat on a chair and pulled out my binder.

"How'd you finish the lab without instructions?" Dash asked.

I stopped writing for a second and looked up. Both boys had pulled up a chair and looked at me. I put my pencil down, closed my binder and put it in my backpack. "The instructions were on the board." I said.

Both boys' heads snapped over to the board, and they became embarrassed. I giggled a little, and we soon became immersed in conversation.

"So, you got to go to England!?" Dash asked after hearing about my ambassadorship.

"Actually, I went to England, Ireland, Scotland, and Whales for nineteen days with no parents. Just other kids my age and a few chaperones."

"That sounds so cool!" Danny exclaimed.

"Yeah, it was pretty fun. On my birthday, we visited the Purple Mountains and sailed on a boat. The best part is, we were soaked, it was forty degrees, and it was raining."

"Weren't you cold?" Danny asked.

"No duh!" I said, laughing a little.

The bell rang, and I pushed my chair in. Dash waved goodbye, then Danny and I walked out side by side talking about stuff.

"Well I think that if you want to, then you should buy a new game system, but if the game system costs a lot of money, I don't think you should. If you get a really expensive game station, then the games are going to be like, sixty dollars! But if you buy a cheaper, older game station, the games will be less cliché and less expensive."

"But if you but the newer games and stations, you seem cooler."

I imitated a guy's voice and pretended to hold a controller. "Oh look at me! I have a game station that's going to be old and outdated in two months! Huh huh huh!"

"Touché."

I giggled a little. That's when Danny's two friends showed up.

My shyness kicked in and I clammed up. "Bye Danny." I said quietly, clutching my binder and starting to walk away.

"Wait! I want you to meet Sam and Tucker!" He said.

"I-I can't. I really should get home."

I started walking, and Danny gently grabbed my wrist. I gasped as chills went up my spine. The familiar sensation startled me, and I stopped walking.

"C'mon. At least let me introduce you to them." His hand was still on my wrist, and chills tingled all over my body. My face was on fire, and all I managed to stutter was, "O-okay."

I turned back around, but didn't look at the two. I already knew Sam from the ghost incident, and I figured the boy was Tucker. He tried flirting with me, but that made me clam up more.

"Bye guys." I said quietly. I walked away hurriedly, as if I was trying to escape. Well, I sorta was trying to escape. Sam didn't like me and Tucker tried to flirt with me. Danny was cool, maybe he might want to be my friend.

"Jo!"

I snapped my head around and saw Dash.

"Uhh, hi. Kwan isn't around, is he?"

Kwan popped up behind him and I started getting scared.

"Dash, c'mon! We gotta go and be-" Kwan stopped talking when he noticed I was there.

I crossed my arms and eyed him suspiciously, making him nervous.

"Uh, we gotta go and be at, football practice! Yeah."

I wasn't buying anything this dude was selling.

"I thought football practice was tomorrow. You weren't going to go and beat up Danny were you?" I said, placing my fists on my hips.

"N-no! Football practice was moved to today because coach has stuff to do tomorrow!"

"Hmm." I said, crossing my arms again. I looked at him for a second, waiting for him to crack.

"Jo!"

I turned my head, much to the relief of Kwan, and saw Danny running towards me. He stopped in front of me, a little out of breath, and said, "Hey, what happened? You kinda just, ran off."

"Well, Sam doesn't like me, and Tucker flirts with me. Hate and flirt don't mix with shy."

"Oh. Well-"

"Sorry to cut in, but I was talking to Jo, Fenton." Dash said, stepping in front of Danny and towering over him.

"Don't you have to go to football practice?" I said a little rudely.

Dash looked at Kwan, and then walked away with him, mumbling something like, "Nice going."

"So, do you wanna hit the Nasty Burger before you head home?" Danny asked.

"Sure!" I said.

Danny and I both got a burger, a soda, and fries. We sat at a table and started eating, talking about random stuff and laughing too. Danny reached over and took one of my fries, so I yelled, "Hey!" and took one of his. It ended being a battle of who could steal more fries, and I just took his basket. He did the same thing to me, and we burst out laughing. I took another fry out of his basket and gave it back to him, but he kept mine.

"Give it back dude!" I said, laughing a little.

"Nope. These fries are mine!" He said, stuffing his face.

I squinted, and quickly took his burger. I bit off a huge chunk where he hadn't eaten yet and set it back on the wrapper. I smiled and chewed, giving him a 'what now?' look.

Danny looked around, and smiled. I waited for what he would do, and he looked down at my burger. I looked back at him and waited. Instead of taking my burger, he took my binder.

I gasped. "Hey! No stealing personal belongings!"

Danny handed over my binder and I quickly put it in my backpack. We changed topics after that.

"So, you would rather play video games than get your nails done?" Danny asked, dumbfounded.

"Dude, nails and make-up and junk are SO not my style. I'd rather play video games or football. Heck, freaking bingo with old people is better than nails and make-up!"

"You are really unlike other girls. Sam wears eyeliner and lipstick, sometimes other things too, but every other girl covers themselves in it." Danny replied.

"They think they look pretty, but really, they look fake. All they want is for guys to notice them, but if they cover themselves in artificial things then they scare them off." I said, saying what I truly thought.

"You know, you know a lot about things from a guy's perspective."

"Oh, that's all junk from middle school. I learned that all guys think with their boingloings and always want what they can't have."

"Not _all_ guys are like that."

"Well not _all_ guys, but 98.7 percent do. You're part of the 1.3 percent that don't." I said, playfully punching him in the arm.

He laughed a little and looked at me. He smiled, and I smiled back. After a second, we both looked away and blushed.

"Can I walk you home?" Danny asked, embarrassed.

"Yeah. Let's go." I said, also embarrassed.

We walked to my house, standing slightly closer together. Sometimes Danny's hand would brush mine, and send tingles up my spine. The sensation still startled me, but I tried best I could to hide it. We arrived at my house a few minutes later.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow." Danny said.

"Yeah. See you tomorrow." We looked at each other for a minute, then hugged. The hug lasted a few seconds, and tingles enveloped my whole body, making the hair on the back of my neck stand up. I noticed Danny's was too, but decided to ignore it. We pulled back, and looked at each other.

"Well, bye." Danny said.

"Yeah, bye." I said.

He turned around and walked back down my driveway, and I looked at his back until he turned and went into a house with a huge, umm, lab on top of it. I shook my head, refocusing myself, and went inside of my own house, preparing to do homework.

"Mom! I'm home!" I yelled. I threw my backpack onto the couch and turned into the kitchen. I grabbed a cookie and took a bite. "Mom? You here?" I looked town at the table and saw a note.

_Dear Jo,_

Dad'll be at work till late, Bryce is at a friend's house, and I'm going to bingo with Amy. Love you. -Mom

"Woo! House to myself!" I raided the kitchen and set up the living room for maximum relaxation time. I jumped on the couch, and flipped on the stereo. I picked up my backpack, and took out my geometry book.

"Homework done, house clean, TV watched... What now?" I said to myself. "I guess I could go to the park."

I walked outside, but then I realized I forgot my jacket. Whatever.

I sat on the swing, debating whether I should swing or hang out. I chose the former and started swinging. I got really high and jumped off, landing on my feet. I sat on a bench and sighed.

"What's the matter?" I heard someone say.

I turned around and saw Paulina.

"Uh, umm, n-nothing's wrong." I said, becoming scared.

She sat down next to me and started talking.

"Danny!" She yelled. She hugged him, making him go red. I started getting mad, but I didn't know why.

"Uhh, hi Paulina." Danny said shyly.

She held his arm and kept talking to him, batting her eyelashes and complimenting him in a syrupy voice. I scowled and got up. I grumbled to myself as I walked away with my arms crossed. I heard Danny call my name, but I didn't care.

One side of my mind said, '_Why am I so mad?_' But the dominant side said, '_She thinks she can just take him from me? If she thinks she can take MY Danny then she's got another thing coming. Wait, did I just say _my _Danny!?_'

I punched the closest thing, and that turned out to be a tree.

"Something wrong?" I heard a frail voice say.

I turned around and saw an old woman in a mobile scooter.

"No, I'm just a little angry."

"Why?"

"Well, there's this girl. She never liked this guy, but now that I'm talking to him, she suddenly starts rubbing up against him and talking in a sickly sweet voice."

"Do you love this boy?"

"What!? No! No, no no no no no!"

"Do you care about him?"

"Well, yeah, I guess I do."

"How long have you known him?"

"A day." I said. '_Wow. What's up with me? I've known this guy for one day and I'm getting worked up? Geez, I must be stupid or something. But, maybe... No. No. That's out of the question. Love is SO cliché, and I do NOT have time for that right now_.'

"Maybe one day you'll realize time is inevitable. Love isn't something you can control. Either you love someone, or you don't. There is such a thing as lust, but love is true. You only love once in your life. Don't let it slip through your fingers." The woman said. She gave a small smile, and then drove off.

(A/N): Sorry it's kinda a cliffhanger. I'll try to post up chapter three soon! REVIEW! M'kay, bai!


	3. Chapter 3

(A/N): Sup mai readerz? Chapter three! Looots of good stuff in here :3 See ya at the end of the chapter!

"'Time is inevitable', huh? Sounds like something from a book. Oh well." I thought for a moment. "I'm gonna see if Danny's having a nice time with _Paulina_." I said.

I walked over to where they were before, but nobody was there.

"Probably went off somewhere and made out." I mumbled under my breath.

"Jo?"

I turned around and saw Danny. First I was surprised, but then I crossed my arms and said, "Where's _Paulina_? Aren't you keeping her waiting?"

"I, I left to see if you were ok."

My cheeks grew red. "R-really?"

"Yeah. You walked off and I wanted to know if something was wrong."

"Oh. Well, I had some... business to take care of."

"Oh. Well, we should probably head home."

"Jo!"

"Sweet mother of god..." I said, looking at the person. My eyes widened when I saw it was Dash.

"I was about to leave when I saw you, so I wanted to see if you'd hang out."

"Well, I was gonna go home..." I said. Dash was completely ignoring Danny's presence.

"Then I'll walk you." He said.

Danny looked hurt as he started walking away, so I said, "I was actually going with Danny..."

They both froze and looked at me. I smiled and walked over to Danny.

"Let's go." I said softly, tugging at his sleeve.

We left Dash behind as we walked to my house. He didn't say anything, and I was too shy to speak up.

"Why did you brush Dash off like that?" Danny asked after a moment.

"Well, I was going to walk home with you, and Dash was being kind of rude by taking me away from you and ignoring you."

Danny was silent. I started getting uncomfortable, so I shifted my gaze to my feet.

"Don't you like him?"

"What? No. I don't like him. I, I like someone else." I said, blushing slightly.

"Oh." Danny said, seeming a little disappointed.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing." He muttered.

I was silent for a moment. Our hands brushed together, and tingles went up my spine. I shivered a little, partially because of the cold.

Danny took off his coat and placed it on my shoulders. I blushed in response.

"I was surprised when you left Paulina to see if I was ok."

"Why?"

"Well, you like her, right?"

"Well- yes and no."

"What?"

"I think she's pretty, but I wouldn't want to date her."

"She wears _literally_ ten pounds of make up."

"But still."

"Whatever." I walked ahead and wrapped the jacket tighter around my shoulders. Danny caught up to me, and we remained silent. It was a comfortable silence; not awkward like most are.

We reached his doorstep, and hugged. We looked at each other, and then leaned in a little. Just before our lips touched, someone yelled, "Danny!" Giving us just enough time to separate before they burst through the door.

It was a redheaded girl, I guessed his older sister. She started rambling about responsibility, and I waved to Danny. He waved back, and then disappeared through the doorway. I walked to my own house, cheeks on fire and heart pounding.

"Mom? You home?" I asked, closing the door behind me.

"Yes dear." She said from the kitchen. "Why were you out so late?"

"I came home, by I went out again."

"Alright. Since it's late I didn't make dinner. Is that ok?"

"Yeah. I had a solo party while you were gone."

"Ok."

I walked up to my room and turned on the stereo. As I took of Danny's jacket, the song changed.

"Now there's red haired blue ticks all in the South, love got me in here and love got me out." I sang along until DJ Walker started talking about tickets to a Carrie Underwood concert. (Kat Country 103.3 FTW!)

I heard the revving of a motorcycle engine and a crash. I ran outside, only to find a guy that crashed his motorcycle into a streetlight. I ran over to see if he was ok. The guy got up and took off his helmet, revealing blonde hair and green eyes.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. My bike took most of the damage."

I looked at the bike and saw the number thirteen on it. "Thirteen? Is that your favorite number?"

"Yeah. The name's Johnny." He said, holding out a hand.

"I'm Jo." I said slowly, shaking his hand.

I heard a gasp and looked behind me, but no one was there. I looked at Johnny, and he had an angered look on his face.

"What was that?" I asked, getting scared.

"We should go before something bad happens." He said, motioning me to get on his bike.

We sped off, and I heard him say something like, "Shadow, attack." or something like that.

"Hmm?"

"Nothing."

"Alright."

He drove to a hill with a view of Amity Park. We sat there for awhile, until I spoke up.

"Thanks for not leaving me there."

"No problem. It would be rude to just leave a beautiful girl in a dangerous place."

I blushed and tucked some hair behind my ear. "Beautiful..." I whispered. I looked up at Johnny, and he smiled. I smiled back.

Danny POV:

'Oh no. Johnny 13 is trying to do this again? This is getting old.' I looked at the two. He was clearly flirting with her, and she just blushed and giggled in response. It made me sick. I didn't see a scarf, jacket, or ring, so I was a bit confused about why he was here. His shadow returned to him just then. He needs to get some new tactics, that thing's too easy to beat.

"You know, my girlfriend broke up with me because she said she hated me." Johnny said.

'Finally. Was bound to happen sooner or later.'

"Why would she hate you? Did you cheat on her?"

"No! I loved her, but she left me."

"That's so sad..." Jo said.

"Can you do me a favor?"

"Sure."

"Can I call you Kitten?"

'No. No no no no no! He did not just say that. No, freaking, way.' I wanted to rip his head off. 'How dare he! Thinking he could just-'

"Yeah."

'WHAT!?'

"That would be nice, being called a nickname just for me."

They smiled at each other, Jo's cheeks flaming.

Anger boiled up inside of me, and it took every ounce of self control to not punch him in the face.

"Well then, shall I take you home, Kitten?"

Jo nodded and got on his bike. They drove off, and I had a sinking feeling inside of my stomach. This isn't going to end well.

The next day at school, Jo was zoning out with a smile on her face. She was looking out of the window and even sighing a couple of times. It made me sick. It made me sad. Let's face it, I'm jealous.

I turned my attention back to my work, occasionally glancing at her.

Jo POV:

I heard the bell ring and walked out of class. I couldn't stop thinking about Johnny. He was really nice and cool. I felt safe when I was around him, and I loved it when he called me Kitten. As I walked down the corridor, I remembered what happened last night.

_"There it is." I said, pointing at my house._

Johnny stopped in front of it and turned off the engine. I got off his bike and put the helmet on the seat.

"Kitten?" Johnny said.

"Hmm?"

"I want you to have this." He said, holding out a bracelet. The bracelet was a simple one that you tie on the back, with a green heart gem on it.

I took the bracelet and put it on. Johnny tied it for me, lightly brushing his fingers against my wrist. My cheeks burned red. Johnny smiled at me, and I smiled back.

"See you later, Kitten."

"Yeah. See you later."

Johnny drove off on his motorcycle, and I went inside and fell asleep.

I held my wrist, remembering the feeling of his fingertips. My cheeks turned pink. I walked into the classroom and sat down, becoming lost in thought.

It was lunchtime, and I sat at a table outside. Danny, Sam, and Tucker came and sat with me. Danny seemed a little annoyed.

"So, anything interesting happen last night?" Danny asked.

"Well, this guy crashed his motorcycle into a streetlight outside my house yesterday."

"Anything else?"

"No, not really."

Danny got really close to my face.

"What are you doing?"

He pulled back and said, "Oh nothing, _Kitten_."

"You were spying on me and Johnny!?" I yelled, standing up. Sam and Tucker spat their drinks out, and Danny crossed his arms.

"I only did it to protect you! Johnny is-"

"Johnny is one of the nicest guys I've met! It's not like _you_ know anything about him." I grabbed my backpack.

"But-"

"No. I don't want to hear it." I walked away, not caring that he was calling my name. I walked around until the bell rang, and prepared to endure two more periods with Danny.

We ignored each other. A bit disappointing, isn't it?

I walked out the front doors and saw a familiar face.

"Johnny!" I exclaimed.

"Hey Kitten. Want a ride home?" He said.

I nodded and sat on his bike. I put my helmet on, and he drove off.

"Johnny, my house is that way." I said, pointing behind us.

"I know. We're going on a date first."

"Uh, a-alright." My face grew red at his straightforwardness, and the mention of the word date.

We went to the carnival, where Johnny won me a teddy bear, the drive-in, where Johnny put his arm around my shoulders, and finally, the park, where we walked around and held hands. The whole time I had the feeling I was being watched and kept looking over my shoulder, but there was nothing there. In the park, I felt like there was someone right behind me, and I kept turning around.

"What's wrong Kitten?"

"I feel like someone's behind me. Like, were being watched, but nobody's there. I'm scared."

"It's alright Kitten, I'm here." Johnny lifted up my chin and leaned in. Just before he touched my lips, someone screamed, "Don't you dare Johnny!"

He clenched his fist and yelled, "That's it! Shadow, attack!"

His shadow came alive and shot at nothing. I heard a scream, and Danny Phantom appeared. I was in shock.

"Y-your shadow..."

"Kitten, there's something I didn't tell you."

'Wait a minute, let me put two and two together. Danny Phantom is here, and Danny knows about me and Johnny, so... Danny, is Danny Phantom...'

"JOHNNY!" Someone shrieked.

I looked over, and saw a girl with a red jacket and green hair.

"Kitten?" He said. He looked surprised.

"Johnny I'm sorry! I didn't mean what I said! Please Johnny!"

"Of course babe."

"Wait, her name is Kitten, and you... HOW DARE YOU! I WAS JUST A REPLACEMENT!?"

"No-"

"NO! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ANY MORE OF YOUR LIES! LEAVE ME ALONE!" I went to walk away, but he grabbed my hand. I slapped him across the face and started looking for Danny. I was calling his name, and saw him fighting the shadow ghost. The shadow suddenly disappeared, leaving Danny alone. He changed back to normal, and I ran over and hugged him. The chills covered my body, but I didn't care.

"Danny I'm so, so sorry! I should have listened to you!" Tears started streaming down my face. "Johnny just used me as a replacement for _Kitten_. I'm so sorry, I'm so, so sorry."

He wrapped his arms around me and said, "I'm sorry for spying on you."

"I guess the only way a guy could like me is if it was either replacing an old girlfriend or part of a plot to get you."

"That's not true! You're smart, you're pretty, you're- wait, to get me?"

"I know who you are, Danny Phantom."

(A/N): Ooh, cliffhanger! Well, kinda. How evil of me }:} Anyways, gotta work on chapter four. REVIEW! M'kay, bai!


	4. Chapter 4

(A/N): Sup mai readerz! Chapter four in da house! Ima let you read now.

He gasped. "How'd you find out?"

"Well, Danny Fenton spied on Johnny and me, but I didn't see him, and Danny Phantom just happened to be there. I put two and two together, and got four."

"Wow, you really are smart."

I wiped my eyes. "Can I go home now? I need some chocolate and soda therapy."

He laughed a little. "Yeah, let's go." He held my hand, tingles covering it, and we walked to my house.

"Did you spy on us because of that shadow ghost Johnny had control of?" I asked.

"Actually, Johnny's a ghost. He's called Johnny 13."

"Really? Well, not much of a shocker." I let go or Danny's hand and took off the bracelet. I stuffed it in my pocket, and grabbed his hand. We started walking again.

"What are you gonna do with it?" Danny asked.

"I dunno. Might throw it in a lake, might burn it, might keep it."

"Burn it?"

"Last year, my best friend and I got in a fight so I ripped up a picture she gave me and burned her signature."

"Girls are crazy."

"Guys are jerks."

"Not all guys are jerks."

"Not all girls are crazy."

"This is a pointless conversation, huh?"

"Yeah."

We both laughed.

We arrived at my doorstep, and Danny held both of my hands. Chills went down my spine. I was used to it by now.

"Remember tomorrow's the last day until break." He said.

"How long's the break?" I asked.

"A month and a half."

"Really? Why?"

"We skipped fall break so they're extending spring break."

"Cool."

"Hey,"

"Hm?"

"Is chocolate and soda therapy the only kind you'll take?"

"What do you mean?"

Danny leaned in a little, but then pulled back. He was about to walk away, but I gripped his hand tighter.

"Danny?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you feel them too?"

"What?"

"The chills and the tingles... When we touch." I whispered the last part, my face growing red from saying it.

"You do too?"

"Yeah. The first time I felt it was when your fingers brushed against my hand when you took the Fenton Thermos."

"I did too..."

"Well then, what does it mean?"

"I don't know... but I can try to find out." Danny changed to ghost form, and was about to take off. I hugged him from behind before he could go. The chills were stronger than they usually were, but I didn't care.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

I was silent for a moment. "I don't want to be alone."

He used his hands to move my own and turned around. "You're never alone." He hugged me and kissed my forehead. The spot he kissed, I felt the chills start to spread from it. I grabbed his shirt and pulled him forward, connecting his lips with my own. The chills spread all over, creating goose bumps on my arms and legs. When we separated, neither of us spoke. We just looked into each other's eyes.

"I have to go now." Danny whispered.

"Come back safe." I said, watching him fly away. Then, I walked into my house, feeling like I was walking on air, but an unusual sense of uneasiness tugged at the back of my mind.

Danny wasn't at school the next day, and it worried me. I brushed people off all day and zoned out. As soon as the bell rang, I bolted to Danny's house and knocked on the door.

A woman with short hair and a blue jumpsuit opened the door. "Hi, is there something you need dear?" She said.

"Um, is Danny home?"

"He's been locked up in his room since last night saying that he isn't feeling well."

"Can I try to talk to him, please?"

"Alright, but don't get your hopes up." She said, gesturing me inside. She showed me where his room was and after she left, I lightly knocked on the door.

"Danny?"

Silence.

"Danny it's me."

Silence.

"Please open the door."

Still, silence.

I turned the knob and opened the door, revealing an empty room. I gasped, realizing he didn't come back. I closed the door and ran down the stairs. I stopped as I felt something. The chills encased my right arm. I turned and felt like I should go right. I snuck past everyone and faced a door. I silently opened it and closed it behind me. After walking down the stairs, I was greeted by a laboratory. I walked around, and was suddenly captivated by a pair of yellow and black steel doors. I walked up to them and reached out to touch one of them, but a hand phased through and grabbed my own. I became intangible and was pulled through the doors. The sensation made me light headed, and I fainted. Geez, I'm weak.

I awoke in a dark room with a greenish glow. To my surprise, I wasn't tied up. I stood up and started walking around when I felt a presence behind me. I whipped my head around and saw a white ghost.

"Hello. I'm Walker." He said.

His voice terrified me. It was low and intimidating, plus very fitting to his appearance. I didn't speak, so he continued.

"It's been awhile since I've seen you, Jo."

"H-how do you know my name?" I stammered, wide eyed.

"So it's done it. It's completely fooled you." He said, taking a step closer.

"W-what are you talking about?"

"You. You're not like everyone else. Have you ever wondered why you're different? Why you have things nobody else does?"

"Y-yeah. I-I do."

"Let me tell you something. You are very well known here in the Ghost Zone. Why? Because you were the one child born on the fifteen thousand, four hundred and fifty sixth second of July sixth. On that exact second, Plasmius recreated a powerful ghost. He lost control of it, and it took over the newest soul it could find. It took you over and changed your characteristics before anyone could tell you didn't originally have them."

"B-but why hasn't it done anything to me? Wouldn't I be evil or something?"

"Oh, not yet. It's slowly gaining power, and once it has enough, it'll take over your soul and gain control of every cell in your body."

"B-but why are you telling me this now?"

"Because now you can find out how to stop it." He snapped his fingers, and I gasped. A sharp pain was developing in the pit of my stomach, and it was unbearable. I screamed and fell to the floor. The pain stopped, and tears trailed down my cheeks as I lay in a heap on the floor. I picked myself up and asked, "Was that the thing? The ghost that did that?"

"No. That was me. You now have an anti ecto energy bomb near your stomach."

"What!?"

"It's for the good of ghosts and humanity alike. If that ghost gets out, he will destroy everything."

"How long do I have to live?"

"Depends on how much power he gets."

"Can you give me an idea?"

"No longer than three months."

It took a minute for those words to sink in. "Three months...? But, I can still find a way to stop him, right?"

"Depends on you."

"I will find a way to stop him. I will save the world, and survive. If I stop him, will you take the bomb out of me?"

"I will."

"Now if you'll excuse me, I would like to go home."

"Certainly." Walker said. He snapped his fingers, and I was in my room.

I sank to my knees. The world depends on me. It's a life or death situation. Tears welled in my eyes and streamed down my cheeks. 'Why me? I'm just a normal girl. I'm not special. Why couldn't this happen to somebody like Oprah?' I sighed and wiped my tears. This is no time to be a baby.

I set out to find anything that could help me. I checked out several books at the library and looked up references on the Internet. Nothing. I looked up legends and evil creatures. Nothing. I talked to many people and visited places in the hope of finding help. Nothing. I shut myself in my room and did nothing by research. Time ticked away and I slowly felt my sanity slip away. Three days, gone. A week, vanished. Two weeks, kaput. A month, disappeared. I had no calls, texts, nothing from Danny. This just added to my paranoia and sanity loss. I stayed up as long as I could until I passed out. I survived on soda, chips, chocolate, and popcorn. I locked my door during the day and snuck out at night to get food. I snuck back into my room and immediately started researching again. On the one month mark, I slammed my laptop screen down and screamed. I have no other option.

I took a shower, brushed my teeth and hair, put on clean clothes, and put on some shoes. I walked out of the house without anyone noticing, then made my way to Vlad's mansion.

I knocked on the door and heard the sound of footsteps. He answered the door and tried to pull his con on me.

"Well, what brings you to my home dearie?"

"Cut the crap. I came to get answers." I pushed past him and sat on a chair.

"Answers to what, my dear?"

"Look Vlad, I know you hate Danny. I know Danny hates you. I know you have something to do with Plasmius since I was dragged here. I'm pretty sure you know where Danny is. I'm certain you know what this evil ghost you created is inside of somebody, and you know how to save them. I want answers, and I want them now."

Vlad stood for a moment. "Why would I do that?"

"Because if you don't, humans and ghosts alike will die in two months."

"Two months!? Is he that powerful already!?"

I stayed silent and glared at him. He can't be that stupid, it's been 14 years since he let this thing loose.

"What do you want to know?"

"Where has Danny been for the past month?"

"I heard he was looking around the Ghost Zone about a month ago looking for something about chills upon contact."

"And?"

"That's all I know."

"Vlad I swear I will walk out of that door and fight for the answers myself."

"Alright! He was going to a deeper part of the Ghost Zone and didn't come back! That's all I know I swear!"

Sadness washed over me but I had to keep asking questions. "What is the creatures' name?"

He was silent.

"Alright. Goodbye then." I got up and walked towards the door.

"Xerithus."

I sat back down. "Xeri-what?"

"Xerithus."

"What was Plasmius trying to accomplish?"

"He wanted to rule the world."

"Oh my gosh is he that stupid!? He thought he could revive the most powerful and evil ghost in existence and control it? Geez, what a moron."

"People do crazy things for power."

"How do I stop Xerithus?"

"You have to kill the host and he'll die with the person."

"Is there another way?"

"Well..."

"Tell me Vlad."

"You would have to get the host to go into the Ghost Zone."

"And then what?"

"You have to talk to Clockwork, who will find someone from the future to help you."

"Thanks. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a world to save." I stood up from my chair and walked outside. Now all I have to do is sneak into the Ghost Zone.

I took a walk around Amity Park and saw Sam and Tucker.

"Hey guys, have you seen Danny lately?" I asked.

Sam started crying and Tucker said, "Haven't you heard? Danny's been missing for about a month."

"Did you check the Ghost Zone?" I asked.

"Yeah- wait, how do you know about the Ghost Zone?"

"I know Danny's half ghost, so you can drop the act. Vlad heard from Plasmius that Danny went into a deep part of the Ghost Zone and never came out. Anyways, I need your help. I need to see Clockwork like, now. Can you guys get me into the Ghost Zone? The fate of the world rests on my shoulders."

"What happened?"

I filled Tucker in about Xerithus. He nodded, and we set out on our mission.

The Fenton family took an RV trip, so we just had to unlock the door. I picked it with a bobby pin and entered. Tucker got into a ship thing, and I followed. He started it up, and we took off into the Ghost Zone.

I stepped into the room Clockwork was in. He turned to me and said, "So, you are the young soul Xerithus has possessed."

"Yes. Vlad Masters said you can help me find out how to stop him."

"Yes, I can. But let me warn you, you cannot mess with the fragile ties of time. You may only seek out one person, and stay out of sight as much as possible."

"Yes sir."

"Alright. Make us proud." He then showed me to a portal showing Amity Park two months from now, the day Xerithus would break free.


	5. Chapter 5

I looked around at everything. Normal. I didn't know exactly where to go or what to do, so I have to wing it. I decided to go to my house.

I snuck in and went into my room. I was there, well, future me, frantically typing on the computer.

I cleared my throat, and the future me snapped her head around. She put her hands to her head, and said something about being crazy.

"You're not crazy. I'm you from two months ago. I came to see how to defeat Xerithus."

"I DON'T KNOW! LEAVE ME ALONE!" She screamed. Geez, I lost my mind.

Since she was no help to me, I decided to go to Danny's house. Maybe I could look for him in the Ghost Zone.

I took the ship thing into the Ghost Zone and looked around. It was pointless. I need help.

"Excuse me miss, you seem lost." Someone said.

I looked and saw a short guy with cheese on his head. "Who are you?"

"I'm the Dairy King don't chya know? I see that you're lost, and I was wondering if I could help you."

"Well, I'm looking for Danny Phantom."

"Oh! Why didn't you say so? I saw him a few weeks back. I'll take you to him."

I followed the Dairy king to a creepy looking building. I thanked him, then went inside and looked for Danny.

I went through lots of corridors. Terrifying, dark corridors. The silence was unbearable, but I dared not speak. It seemed like if I spoke, the silence would shatter.

CREEAAAK...

A door behind me opened with the creepiest creaking noise. I slowly turned around and walked towards it.

The room beyond the door was pitch black. The door slammed closed behind me, enveloping me in darkness. I began to feel panic.

"Danny?" My voice was barely a whisper, just barely audible.

The lights clicked on in the room, revealing a very thin Danny in chains.

I ran to him, but there was an invisible barrier keeping me away.

"Hello, child."

I turned my head towards the voice, and saw Skulker.

"Let him go!" I screamed.

"I can't."

"Why not!?"

"One of you must die."

"Why!? What point does that make!?"

"This place is cursed. One person must die, or nobody can leave."

"Then take me! Let him go!" I screamed. 'Wait, Danny wouldn't want this, would he? He wouldn't want me to give up my life so easily...'

Skulker aimed a laser gun at me, and I looked at Danny. He was shaking his head frantically with tears in his eyes. He was struggling against the chains, even though it was pointless. I looked around for something, anything that could help me. I saw a piece of glass and held it behind my back. Skulker pulled the trigger, and I held the glass in front of me, reflecting the blast.

He fell back, unconscious, and the barrier faded. I ran to Danny and undid the chains. He hugged me and said, "I missed you so much..."

"It wasn't me. I'm from the past, but that's not important. I need you to do something for me."

"Anything."

"I need you to get Sam and Tucker to evacuate the city. Then, I need you to get all the ghosts to help. Then, I need you to pay me a visit. Don't knock; just go through the walls into my room."

"What? I don't know if I can do-"

"Danny please. I can't tell you exactly what's going on, but I need you to do this for me. It's a matter of life and death." I said, looking into his eyes and putting my hand on his.

He looked back at me and sighed. "Alright. I'll try my best."

"Thank you."

I got into the ship thingy and flew out of the Ghost Zone with Danny. He set out to do the tasks I asked, and I looked at the clock. It's almost noon. Something is going to happen soon, I can feel it.

Danny came and told me the ghosts were here, and I went to where they were while he went to try and save my future self's sanity.

Future Jo POV:

I can't do it. I haven't seen Danny in almost three months, I can't figure out anything about Xerithus, and I've completely lost my mind. I've failed.

"Jo? Are you okay?"

I snapped my head around. 'No... No, it can't be! It's... it's really him...' I pounced on him and began to cry. "Danny, please don't disappear like that again! I lost my mind, everybody's going to die, and it's all my fault!"

"Nobody's going to die. I had Sam and Tucker evacuate the city. And past Jo is talking to the ghosts right now, convincing them to help you. I still don't know what's going on, but I will help you get through it. I promise."

I hugged him tighter and said, "thank you."

Jo POV:

After telling the ghosts about Xerithus, they agreed to fight. This was going to be awesome.

A few hours later future me showed up. Danny was supporting her and she was holding her stomach.

"It's almost time..." She said.

Danny let her go and waited patiently, while I waited anxiously.

Future Jo had a sharp intake of breath, and screamed. She fell to her knees and gripped her stomach tightly. She screamed again, and her eyes glowed red. She gripped her stomach even tighter and her eyes went back to normal. She started panting and screamed again. Suddenly she stopped, and growled. She looked up, and her eyes glowed red. She stood up and hunched over with a wicked smile on her face. She roared, and Xerithus left her body. Xerithus was a red dragon type ghost. The ghosts tried to fight him, but he just flicked them off like flies.

Future Jo was laying on the ground, motionless. Danny ran to her and called out to her, begging her to wake up.

Xerithus roared one more time, and light started forming around him. He growled, and then screeched. There was a loud boom and everything was enveloped in light.

I opened my eyes, and there was nothing. Absolutely nothing besides charred earth.

I fell to my knees and my eyes started to water. "She... She failed... She wasn't strong enough..." 'Am I doomed to failure? Am I going to kill everyone? No... No I'm not. I already know what to do, and I'm sane. I will not fail.' I wiped the tears from my eyes and took off Clockwork's necklace.

I appeared in the room, and Clockwork said, "Are you prepared now?"

"Yes. I will not fail, because I am not like her. She went insane. And, I already know where Danny is and what I can do. I will change the future."

"Good luck."

I then left Clockwork's place and headed towards that creepy building.

Once I was there, I ran to the door and opened it. The pitch black room had a strange feel to it.

"Danny?" I whispered.

The lights clicked on like last time, but the room was different. Only Danny's hands were chained, and he wasn't as thin as before. The room itself was full of mirrors.

I looked at Danny, and he put his hands up. I walked towards him, and put my hands on the force field. He started saying something, but I couldn't hear him.

Suddenly, a mirror covered him from view. I pounded on the mirror, but it wouldn't break.

"You cannot break them."

I turned, but nobody was there. "Who said that...?"

"My dear, I am simply a figment or your imagination. This place has accessed your mind and I am talking to you now."

"Wait... You're a figment of my imagination, so how do you know these won't break?"

"I am also a part of this place. Since I'm you, I'll tell you a secret. If you think, you will be able to access the memory core of this place."

"Hmmm..." I began to rack my brain.

Secrets and legends filled my mind and I searched through them. Anything useful. Anything.

'Mirrors show all different sides of you...'

I looked around at the mirrors. One showed a happy me, one showed a sad me, and one showed me in love, one showed me angry. They all had a different glow around them. Happy had yellow, sad had dark blue, love had a pinkish red, and angry had dark red. I looked around at some others. The girly side had pink around it, the calm side had a teal blue around it, and I stopped at the last mirror. It was me before I did all of this. My tomboy side. She had a green glow around her, and she was on her knees coughing.

"You have neglected me for a month and a half... I used to be your main attitude. If you keep neglecting me, I'll die, and you'll be incomplete. Please, at least do something to help me. Anything."

I smiled and took the hair tie off of my wrist. I put my hair back in its usual low ponytail, and she stood up.

"Thank you."

I heard a scream. The girly side of me began to cry. "No! I will become the main aura! You stay out of this!"

Oh hecks no. I am not going to let her take over. I looked at her, and walked over to her mirror. "You are not taking over. I will never wear a dress. I will never wear makeup. I will never be girly. I may have straightened my hair, but I am a tomboy at heart. I can look nice and be a tomboy at the same time, so calm down." I took the hair tie out of my hair, and saw the girly side's aura get weaker, and the tomboy's get much stronger. I looked at her and smiled.

A mirror lifter up and revealed Danny. I squinted my eyes. That wasn't the mirror Danny was behind...

Another mirror lifted up, and showed another Danny. All of the mirrors lifted up and showed an exact image of Danny.

"Wait... mirrors reflect a 2-D image..." I looked at all of the mirrors and stopped at one. I looked at his eyes. Yes, this is him. I put my hands on the mirror, but then I heard something.

"Jo..."

I turned towards the sound, but only saw the reflected Danny's. I looked back at the Danny I was about to choose, then backed up. That was a fake. All the images are 2-D.

"Jo..."

I turned towards the sound and faced another mirror. I looked into his eyes.

"Danny..." I put my hands on the mirror, and felt the heat on the other side. Yes, this is definitely him.

I pushed on the mirror and all the others fell back, revealing the room. The one in front of be disappeared, taking the barrier with it. I quickly undid Danny's chains, and then hugged him.

"Danny, I don't want to be a burden to you, so I can't tell you exactly what's going on, but I want you to support me and be there for me. That's all I need, okay?"

"Alright. Now let's get out of here."

Danny took my hand and flew us out of the Ghost Zone.

Two months passed normally. I began going to school again and caught up on all my work, and I hung out with Danny and my friends. Every day I fell in love with him more. I couldn't stop it, and I didn't want to.

When the day came, it kick started by me having a nightmare. A horrible nightmare. I woke up at 7 in the morning crying. I picked up the phone and called Danny.

"Yeah, hello?"

"Danny, are you okay?" I said, my voice cracking and tears streaming down my face.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Are you okay?"

I started sobbing and couldn't reply.

"Don't worry. I'll be over there soon!" *click*

I began crying more as I remembered the horrible scene from my nightmare.

Danny flew through the wall and hugged me. "What happened?" He asked.

"I-it was so horrible! I-I couldn't do it in time, a-and you-" I couldn't say anymore as I began sobbing again.

"Shh, it's okay. Just tell me when you're ready." Danny said, stroking my hair.

A few minutes later, I began talking. "He escaped before I was ready, and then went after you. I tried to get up, but I was too weak. I kept trying, and you were fighting him. He was too strong, and when I got up, he... he... snapped your neck. Then, he destroyed everybody and made me watch. But, he didn't just kill me straight away. He locked me in a room and I went insane. It was awful, Danny. I can't let it happen, I just can't." Tears started pouring down my cheeks, and I held him tighter, needing his support.

"Who?"

"Danny, I need you to evacuate the city, and soon. Do whatever you can, I don't care, but I need you to do anything you can to get everybody out of here. When you're done, I need you to come back and meet me in the park."

"Why?"

"Danny, this is a matter of life and death."

"Alright. I'll be back. I promise." Danny kissed my forehead, then left to evacuate the city.

"I will not fail." I said to myself.

I walked to the park and mentally prepared myself for what was to come.

Danny came over to me and said, "What now?"

"We wait." I said, holding his hand.

I closed my eyes, and suddenly felt a jerk in my stomach. I held it, and concentrated. After another swoop of pain, my mind transported to a black room, Xerithus right in front of me.

"Xerithus, I will let you know here and now, I will not fail."

He laughed darkly. "We'll see about that."

He flew towards me, and overshadowed me.

"What... Are you doing!?" I choked out, fighting him.

"I'm getting into your mind, whenever you cannot escape me."

"NO!"

Suddenly I saw when I kissed Danny.

"You see? You had to make the first move, and he still has done nothing. Do you really think he loves you? You are just a toy to him. You are nothing special."

"NO! Danny's not like that! Leave him out of this!"

Suddenly, my nightmare replayed.

"Aah, you already know what I'm going to do. A smart girl you are."

I clenched my fists as rage boiled in my core.

Xerithus appeared in front of me, and ran his fingers along my neck.

"Once you've gone insane, oh, what fun I'll have. I can't wait to watch the life drain out of you while I hold your sweet neck."

I shot out and grabbed his neck. I held it with a death grip and said, "You're going to wish you hadn't said that."

"You're going to wish you hadn't done that." Xerithus attacked me, and I racked my brain for something to do. Suddenly, that voice from the building took over.

"Recesserimus malus daemon! Recepit mox expellerentur de profundo inferni venit rediturus! Permissum vos claudatur ibi pro aeternum, cum vestros tantum cogitationibus ad comitetur vobiscum! Nunc abiisset, Xerithus! (Be gone evil demon! Be banished back into the depths of hell from once you came, never to return! Let you be locked there for eternity, with only your thoughts to accompany you! Now be gone, Xerithus! (Sorry if it's wrong. Don't know Latin so I had to use Google Translate))"

Xerithus roared and hit me with his clawed hand, making a mark on my arm. I fell over, and he disappeared.

"Thank you, figment of my imagination."

"Hey, I'm you, so you should thank yourself."

I was back on earth, and realized I was on the ground with Danny leaning over me worriedly. I slowly sat up, and looked around.

Everything was normal. The earth wasn't charred, and Danny was right in front of me. I became overjoyed and kissed him. I got embarrassed and pulled back, but he held my face and kissed me.

A few hours later all of the people were back in town and I stood before them, explaining what had happened and apologizing for making them leave.

"What proof do you have?" Mr. Lancer asked, cranky.

I showed them the claw marks on my arm Xerithus left, and the marks on my neck. Everyone gasped, and then started applauding. I looked at Danny, and he slowly walked over to me.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want to be a burden to you. I wanted to be my own person and fight my own battle. I hope you're not mad at me."

He hugged me and said, "You're not a burden. I want you to rely on me more."

I hugged him back and said, "thank you."

The next day at school was hectic, but things soon returned to normal. One day after school, Danny pulled me aside.

"Jo, I've put this off long enough. There's something I want to ask you."

My eyes widened, and I said, "o-okay."

He took my hands in his and looked in to my eyes. "Will you be my girlfriend?"

I smiled and hugged him. "Yes."

Then, he gave me a kiss, and we walked hand in hand to my house. He gave me a goodbye kiss, and set off for his house. Then, I went inside my own. Best, day, ever.

(A/N): Hey guys! Not sure if this is the last chapter or not. I need ideas! Any suggestions are greatly appreciated. REVIEW! M'kay, bai!


	6. Chapter 6

(A/N): LAST CHAPTER!

I walked into the school, thankful it was Friday. I opened the door, and the hallway was empty.

"...hello?"

Silence.

I walked through the halls, my brown boot heels clicking as I did so. I had worn some skinny jeans, a white tank top, and a cute brown jacket that day.

"Anybody here?"

I turned a corner, and kept walking. I stopped at a room with the door slightly ajar, wondering if I should enter.

I hesitantly pushed open the door. I walked in, and the whole room was pitch black.

The door slammed shut, enveloping me in blackness "Guys, this isn't funny... I'm scared..." I said, walking blindly.

I touched something and backed up, then bumped into something else, having it fall on top of me.

"Ouch..." I said, pushing it off of me. I put it back upright and walked around carefully, trying to avoid everything else. After walking around a little more, my eyes adjusted to the light. There really was nobody here. I walked over to the light switch, and flipped it on. I gasped at the sight.

The room had a bunch of Paris props in it. There were mini street lamps, cobblestone floors, and even a paper mâché Eiffel Tower, which I ran into before.

"Beautiful..." I said, walking through them. 'Prom is this week, huh? This must be the storage room.'

I walked out of the room, closing the door behind me. I then heard some noise coming from outside, so I went to the field.

'Of course! The football game was today!' I said, running to the bleachers. I found Danny and sat next to him.

"Sorry I'm late, I forgot about the game." I said.

"Where were you?" Tucker asked.

"Wandering around the hallways like an idiot."

Sam started laughing and the two guys chuckled.

"Hey, it's true." I said, shrugging and turning towards the game. Danny's hand naturally found mine, and our fingers entwined. I put my head on his shoulder, and we won the game with a final touchdown.

"Yes!" I screamed, throwing my hands into the air.

After awhile everyone left the field, and Dash approached me. I fist bumped him and congratulated him. We had actually become good friends.

Danny walked over and grabbed my hand, seeming like he was showing off.

Dash's eyes widened, then he bowed his head. I giggled at their exchange, and then walked into the school with Danny.

"Why did they have the football game during school hours?" I asked.

"Because the school is holding open house after school, and they didn't want to do two events at once." Danny replied.

"Oh, that makes sense." I replied.

"I'll meet you at lunch, okay?"

"See you."

Danny gave me a small kiss then walked down the hallway towards his English class.

I headed to gym class in the opposite direction. I counted the moments until the bell rang, and I was the first one out of the locker room. I headed towards the outside lunch tables, and sat down.

Dash approached me with a sad look on his face. "Is it true?" He asked.

"What?" I asked as he sat down.

"You and Danny..." He whispered.

"Oh... Yeah, it's true." I said, my face turning red.

"Oh, well, that's cool. So, what do you think about Prom?" He asked.

"I don't really care. Prom is just a school dance."

"You're like, the exact opposite of Paulina. She's already freaking out about Prom, and she's got three more years."

"I don't get what the big deal is. It's just a school dance."

Dash shrugged.

"Does Paulina but you about it?" I asked him.

He nodded. I felt bad for him. She must go on and on for hours.

I was looking around for Danny when my eyes rested upon the voting booth. Pink posters were everywhere, covered in glitter and ribbons. It made me sick just looking at them. Just then, the loudspeaker came on.

"Attention students, we decided to do something different this year. For the farewell of our speech teacher, he will select five different students to perform this Thursday. The lucky students will be announced during 8th period. That is all."

I sighed. It's just going to be the entire school sitting and being bored for an hour or two.

Danny slid onto the bench next to me with Sam and Tucker. Kwan took Dash away for football practice, and we were alone.

"Who do you think's gonna get picked for the speeches?" Tucker asked, playing on his PDA.

"I dunno, but they're probably really smart." Danny replied, taking a bite of his sandwich.

"I think it's just a waste of time." Sam said, resting her head on her hand.

"I dunno. If people speak about stuff that matters, it might be interesting." I said. "Is it some kind of contest or something?"

"I dunno. Some teachers were talking about it earlier. Didn't really say anything interesting though." Tucker said.

"Guess we just gotta wait for the announcement." I said.

The day flew by fairly quickly, and before I knew it I was in eighth period, listening to the announcement. He picked two seniors, a junior, and a sophomore that I didn't know. Then he announced the freshman. "And the fifth person giving a speech this Thursday is... Jo Estes!"

My eyes widened in shock as I dropped my pencil. All eyes turned to me.

"Jo, you got picked!" Danny said beside me.

"I know that..." I said, tugging at my collar nervously.

When class ended, I sprinted off campus, narrowly escaping all the attention. Danny soon caught up with me, walking beside me.

"Danny, I don't think I can do this. In front of all those people, the entire school, I can't do it." I said.

He held my hand and entwined his fingers with mine. "Yes you can, I know it. Just pretend you're writing a story, and write out the scene. It's that easy! Don't worry; I'll be cheering you on."

I have his hand a light squeeze and said, "Okay."

He walked me home, and went to his own house after giving me a kiss. I walked up to my room and began writing the scene. I pictured the main character as a person who's not afraid to speak her mind. My pencil glided across the paper effortlessly. Once I was finished, I began memorizing.

Thursday came before I knew it, and I found myself standing behind a podium in front of the entire school. I frantically searched for Danny, but I couldn't find him anywhere. I took a deep breath, and looked down at the speech I had written in front of me. After a moment of thought, I ripped it in half. Then, I faced the student body of Casper High.

"My name is Jo Estes. I could stand here in front of you and talk about bullying, or campus clean up, or school activities. No, I'm going to talk about the real problem in this school. Secrets and cliques. Let's start with secrets. As a quiet type, I hear a lot. I know secrets that would tear this school apart. Most of it is complete bull. Now, cliques. Jocks, you guys are jerks. Quit picking on the nerds. Speaking of nerds, you guys are awesome. You're going to be like Steve Jobs or Bill Gates one day. Hipsters, calm down. Outcasts, you're alright. Loners, quit being shy. Plastics, shut up. Nobody cares. Nobody likes you, so just shut up already. And those that are in your category, you rock! Now, if you'll excuse me I have stuff to do and places to be." Then, I walked away from the podium and out of the room with a shocked student body behind me.

The bell rang, and Danny ran up to me. "That was an awesome speech." He said.

"I just thought of it off the top of my head." I said.

"It was still awesome."

I giggled a little and we walked home, holding hands all the way.

(A/N): Done! This was my worst story, so I think I'll rewrite it. This chapter was really short, but I couldn't leave everything where it was. So... Yeah. M'kay, bai!


End file.
